Sudden Urges
by The Canarican Writer
Summary: (RussiaXFem!America RuseAme) Ivan is on a business trip and Amelia /really/ missed him but when he got home he found her doing something to help herself not miss him


Amelia sighed slightly as she half focused on the game she was playing right now. She shuddered slightly as she felt /that/ feeling running through her lower regions again. Her boyfreind Ivan had been on a buisness trip for a week now and the past three days she had been having this same feeling that was rushing over her now. She frantically pressed pause as the feeling had come back with a strong vengance. She pushed the controller aside and quickly stripped her tee shirt and bra. She started massaging her breasts, rolling her hardened buds in between her thumb and index finger earning a small moan from herself. She stopped massaging her breasts and moved her hands down to the front of her pants, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans before tossing them aside as well. She quickly pulled her panties down and kicked them off. She moved her hands down across her entrance, shuddering with a soft moan. She gently slid a finger into her entrance and roughly thrusted them in and out adding a second. She moaned loud, not holding back her sounds of pleasure she was giving herself. She moaned as she thrusted the fingers, roughly and greedily finger fucking herself. Her imagination taking over as she found her sweet spot, the fingers inside her were now Ivan's and soon her moans turned into his name "Ivan...mmn..." she murmered

~~ Change P.O.V ~~

Ivan had just gotten home from his trip and was anxious to see Amelia. He had missed her terribly and was expecting to walk in on her watching a movie or playing video games. He hung up his coat and scarf, laying his suitcase down as well and started walking to the livingroom but stopped for a moment in the hall when he heard a loud moan and then he heard something he wasn't expecting "Ivan...ahh!" He heard Amelia moan. He tucked the little box that he had just picked up in his back pocket before walking into the livingroom. He blushed slightly at the sight he saw Amelia was sitting on the couch thrusting her fingers in and out of her entrance and moaning loudly "Amelia my little sunflower~" he purred, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he walked over to her. Amelia imediately stopped herself, pulling her fingers out and crossing her arms over her chest "Ivan I...I...I..." she murmered as he leaned down in front of her with his soft grin "Amelia now, now you couldn't wait a few more minutes~" he purred putting his hands on her knees and gently spreading her a bit more before leaning close he giving her clit a lick making her moan softly "Ivan...Ahh." she moaned as his toungue twirled around her entrance and played on her clit. She moaned loud her hips jerking slightly, god he knew how to make her feel amazing. He gently massaged her hipbone as he thrusted his toungue into her, sucking on her clit as she tangled her fingers in his silvery grey hair panting slightly "Ahh! God Ivan...ngh...I'm so close..." she murmered softly. He smirked as he thrusted his tounge in deeper and twisted it around and sucking slightly as well. She gave a squeaky moan as she finally climaxed. Ivan gave a satisfied grin as he lapped up her cum. He pulled away and looked up at her, gently rubbing her leg. She smiled, blushing as she looked down into his violet eyes. He gently stroked her side and smiled softly "Amelia, before we continue this can I ask you something?" He asked. She nodded gently stroking his hair "Yea sure thing Ivan~" she purred softly. Ivan smiled and moved to where he was on one knee in front of her, pulling the box from his back pocket "Amelia Jones I've never met anyone like you..ever, and I love you so much. I've wanted to do this for a while but I had to find the perfect ring for my perfect girl. Will you marry me My beautiful little sunflower?" He asked looking up to her now bright red face. Amelia's mouth fell open as she looked down at him, she smiled wide and tackled him backwards in a hug "Yes of course I will Ivan! I love you so much~!" She said, kissing him hard and passionate. Ivan pulled away and smiled as he slid her ring on her left finger disguarding the box. She smiled softly, little tears forming in her eyes as she pulled him into another kiss. Ivan's hands snaked around her waist rubbing in the small of her back as her fingers tangled into his hair. She slid her toungue out across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for her but shoved his tounge into her mouth first, dominating her. He flipped them so that he was on top and smirked slightly, pulling out of their kiss. He felt her hands palming at his buldge that had started forming the moment he heard her moaning his name. She was unbuttoning his jeans but suprised him when she pushed them back over so that she was on top. She smirked as she took his pants all the way off and started palming at the front of his boxers "A-Amelia...c-choto ty delayesh'" (What are you doing?) He moaned softly. She smirked as she pulled his underwear off. "I'm pleasuring you Ivan, dear~" She purred taking his member in her hand and stroking it slowly "Mmn podsolnechnik..." (sunflower) he moaned gripping the floor slightly as he looked down to her. She stroked and rubbed his member faster. She had a smug grin as she leaned down and teasingly licked the tip of his member, swirling her toungue around his head. Ivan gasped slightly and moaned bucking up against her "Ahh... Amelia...podsolnechnik" He murmured as he felt her tongue continue to run over his member. She pressed her tongue down on his slit, giving his head a hard suck. He moaned loud, bucking up slightly. She took more of him in her mouth bobbing her head on his member. Her hands massaged what she couldn't fit in her mouth and she sucked hard. He moaned "Oh...Amelia...I-I'm g-going to-o ahh!" He moaned as he released his load in her mouth. She choked slightly but managed to swallow the majority of his cum. She pulled off his member and sat up, licking the cum off of her lips. He panted softly as he looked up at her "Mmn...sexy~" he purred with a slight growl as he pushed her down under him, teasing her entrance with the tip if his member "What do you want me to do Sunflower~?" He growled softly teasing her more. She moaned softly "I-Ivan...please..." she whined slightly. Ivan smirked "Please what Amelia~?" He purred. She moaned out, loud "Trakhni menya...pozhaluysta...Ivan Trakhni menya!Chert! Pozhaluysta!" (Fuck me...please...Ivan fuck me! Fuck! Please) She moaned and begged, gripping at his shoulders. Ivan's eyes widened as he heard her speak in perfect Russian, her pronunciation was amazing and it rolled smoothly off her toungue "D-Da...Da Amelia~" he cooed, sliding himself into her slowly. She moaned and gripped his shoulders bucking up against him. He was all the way inside her now and was waiting for her to ajust "M-Move...Ivan..." she murmered, kissing his neck. He nodded and started to thrust into her slowly, progressively speeding up. Amelia moaned loud, nipping and sucking Ivan's neck. Ivan thrusted faster into her, stroking her sides as he did. She moaned loud and kissed him. He thrusted faster and more uneven now as he reached his climax again. Amelia panted and let out a loud moan of his name as her walls tightened around his member and she came. He gave a few more slow thrusts before pulling out and laying on the floor beside her. He pulled her onto his chest and smiled up to her "I love you, my beautiful sunflower~" he cooed softly. She smiled "I love you too Ivan...and...I really missed you too~" she said trailing her fingers over his chest. He smiled softly "Da I missed you too Amelia. It was hard to not wake up to this beautiful face every morning." He said placeing a big gentle hand on her cheek. She smiled and placed her hand ontop of his "Yea I really missed seeing you every day too~" she said leaning closer and gently kissing his nose. He smiled softly "Da. Do you want me to make us some dinner?" He asked kissing her cheek. Amelia giggled softly and hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek "After you get a shower you big lug~" she cooed


End file.
